


Can I Get Your Autograph?

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: It was a normal day for the coven.They were going through a town they hadn’t gotten the name of and were trying to find a place to stay the night while they looked for the next school master.The three of them did not expect to find several women asking for their autographs.





	Can I Get Your Autograph?

Hester and Anadil didn’t seem to notice all of the women staring at them.

 

Dot, however, did.

 

She frowned in confusion as one girl grabbed onto another’s hand and pointed excitedly at the three of them.

 

The two whispered for a few minutes and Dot honestly forgot they were they.

 

The coven entered a small diner, but the two women came in just a couple of minutes after they had sat down, catching Dot’s attention.

 

She watched them warily, wondering if they could be here to attack.

 

Suddenly, the two girls walked up to their table and smiled nervously.

 

“Umm... can we get your autographs?” the first asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

 

The other was bouncing on her heels and squeezing the hand of her friend.

 

Hester and Anadil frowned in confusion and suspicion.

 

“What for?” Hester asked with narrowed eyes.

 

The girls looked at each other and one giggled while the other smiled broadly.

 

“They’re just like in the books!” one whispered.

 

“I know!”

 

Hester and Anadil glared at them with identical expressions.

 

“Because you’re our favorite characters in The Tale of Agatha and Sophie!” answered the second one belatedly.

 

Hester and Anadil exchanged a look, but Dot knew they’d had a whole conversation in the space of a second.

 

They were really good at that.

 

“Fine,” Hester said grouching.

 

The two of them scrawled their names onto the paper in their messy handwriting side by side.

 

Dot felt a bit left out and frowned.

 

One of the girls turned to her and grinned.

 

“How could we forget the greatest wingman in history?” the girl asked excitedly, holding the paper out for her.

 

Dot excitedly accepted and wrote her name out on it with a grin.

 

The two girls told then once more how much they loved them in the books before leaving.

 

“What did they mean by ‘wingman’?” Dot asked, confused.

 

Hester grunted as she ate.

 

“Who knows? Those two were insane.”

 

Anadil nodded her agreement.

 

~

 

But those two were not the only ones to come and excitedly ask for autographs.

 

There was another pair of girls after them.

 

And after that...

 

Well, that woman seemed a bit more... excited to meet them.

 

She only asked for Hester’s autograph, actually.

 

“You were always my favorite,” she said with a devious smirk.

 

Hester gave her a very confused look and leaned back in her seat as the woman continued to smirk.

 

The woman leaned forward and Hester seemed too confused to do anything for a moment.

 

“You were always out of Anadil’s league anyways,” she whispered.

 

That snapped Hester out of it and she shoved the girl backward, growling.

 

“What did you say about Ani?!”

 

The woman just smirked and blew her a kiss before sashaying out of the diner.

 

Hester’s face was red and Dot couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

 

Both were equally likely at this point.

 

Anadil was glaring darkly at the woman and her rats hissed.

 

Hester didn’t seem to notice, but the albino moved closer to her on the booth in an almost possessive way.

 

Actually, there was no ‘almost’ about it.

 

It was possessive.

 

Dot’s eyes widened and she looked at her friends in shock.

 

She was starting to think...

 

No, of course not.

 

That would be insane.

 

~

 

The three made their way out of the diner, but were stopped by another couple of women asking for them to sign a piece of paper.

 

These two were holding hands and beaming at them.

 

After Hester and Anadil signed, the women looked at each other and-

 

Dot’s eyes just about popped out of her skull as the two exchanged a kiss.

 

On the lips.

 

Hester and Anadil were rooted to the spot, both seemingly in a state of disbelief at the moment.

 

The women left and Dot looked over at her friends.

 

Both of them were standing stiffly.

 

Anadil’s face sudden turned a light pink color and she glanced at Hester for a moment before looking anywhere but at her.

 

Hester was just shocked.

 

He didn’t move for a solid minute before she shook her head.

 

“Come on, we need to get a room for the night.”

 

Hester stormed off and Dot thought she had caught sight of a red tint to her cheeks.

 

~

 

The next day when they were leaving, they met one final girl. She couldn’t have been older than thirteen and she had that excited, childish gleam in her eyes as she met them.

 

Hester and Anadil hurriedly signed her paper, clearly remembering what had happened yesterday, and were about to leave when she spoke.

 

“You two are the reason I was able to admit I was gay.”

 

Hester and Anadil’s eyes popped.

 

“Why?” Dot asked, desperate to know what was happening.

 

The girl looked at Dot like she was insane.

 

“Because they were the first gay couple in a fairytale!”

 

Hester and Anadil stared at her.

 

Anadil’s face turned bright, bright red and she kept shooting Hester fervent glances (there was a mix of fear and hope in her beady red eyes).

 

Hester just stood there.

 

“Anyways, thank you both so much!” the girl said before walking off.

 

Dot just stared at her friends in shock.

 

“Are you two-”

 

Hester finally pulled herself out of a state of shock.

 

She glared murderously at Dot and the girl shrunk under her gaze.

 

“I’m going to...”

 

Dot snuck off as Anadil and Hester looked at each other.

 

~

 

Anadil knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t stop.

 

She’d had a crush on Hester ever since...

 

She didn’t want to admit it but...

 

Ever since their first year at school.

 

She hadn’t realized it until the start of their third year (yes, she was in denial. She was a Never, so of course she was!).

 

She looked anywhere but at her friend.

 

This is why she didn’t notice as Hester took a slow step toward her.

 

“Weird they’d think that, huh?” Hester said.

 

She didn’t seem to expect a reply, which was good because Anadil didn’t think she could voice one.

 

“Couldn’t imagine where they’d get that idea from,” Hester mulled.

 

Anadil felt her heart breaking.

 

That is until she felt something graze against her hand.

 

She looked down and saw-

 

Her eyes bulged.

 

It was Hester’s own hand.

 

“Quite silly,” Hester said in the same quiet voice that she’d been using. It was almost a whisper but in Hester’s voice it was like a hiss mixed with a growl.

 

Anadil felt Hester’s hand trail down her hand and fall on her waist, juxtaposing what she’d just said.

 

“Impossible, really.”

 

Hester’s other hand came to rest on her waist.

 

Anadil’s heart was hammering in her chest.

 

She finally looked up and saw Hester’s dark eyes looking into her own.

 

Her eyes seemed to be trying to see into her soul.

 

Hester suddenly gained a smirk.

 

“Wonder why they’d think that,” she said lowly before leaning down to meet Anadil’s lips with her own.

 

Anadil’s eyes widened dramatically as she stared at Hester’s closed ones.

 

Hester.

 

Hester kissing her.

 

This was something she’d been dreaming about for almost as long as she could remember.

 

Hester had pulled her closer without the albino realizing, but she didn’t complain.

 

In fact, she leaned forward as well with a grin on her lips.

 

She felt Hester’s do the same and refused to admit how giddy that made her feel.

 

The two stayed like that for a long while before they head the crunching of leaves.

 

There was a gasp and the two pulled apart, finding a gaping Dot staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

 

“That girl was right?! How long has this been going on for?!”

 

Hester growled and Anadil blushing, trying to step back.

 

But Hester’s hands tightened and continued to hold her close.

 

“Dot,” she hissed dangerously, eyes flashing and demon twitching on her neck.

 

“For about three minutes,” Anadil whispered.

 

Dot grinned sillily and hurried off, but not before calling something over her shoulder.

 

“Finally!”

 

Hester and Anadil both turned back to each other, both smirking.

 

Finally indeed.


End file.
